Real life
by Trys
Summary: Aux USA une fille menait une vie paisible quand elle se rend compte après tant d'année que sa vie n'est peut être qu'une façade de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Recherche de soit et danger l'amèneront à "renaître". Les seuls personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas sont les acteurs. En fait ça se passe dans la vie réelle donc le crossover est sous entendu ... Navrée donc : Dean W Jensen


Quels sont vos rêves les plus dingues ? Les plus improbables ? … Quoi ? … Pas d'idée ? Voyons, tout le monde à déjà rêvé au moins une fois d'une activité improbable, à un lieu imaginaire où réel mais cependant inaccessible. Ne nous le cachons pas, nous avons tous des fantasmes de ce genre ! Malgré ce point commun à chaque être humain, laissez moi vous présenter une personne, une jeune adulte pour être plus précise, que vous pourriez détester si vous la connaissiez. Son nom ? Oh, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tout comme elle. Un nom normal pour une femme normale. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, même si au final ce que vous avez lu n'est pas spécialement long, pas long du tout même. Mais je parie que vous lisez avec une voix, connue ou inconnue ça c'est vous qui le faites automatiquement, comme si vous entendiez quelqu'un parler, quelqu'un réciter ce qui est écrit. Je vise juste ? Oui ? Tant mieux ! Non ? … … Hum, je disais donc que malgré la pauvre longueur du texte jusqu'ici, la petite voix qui vous le récite vous amène a trouver ce récit un peu long … Énervant … Carrément frustrant en fait car, au final, je ne vous ai toujours pas dit comment se prénomme l'héroïne de notre histoire aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus, avec un caractère fort et à la fois faible, aux mille et une... Bon c'est bon j'arrête … Nous allons faire autrement, pour vous présenter ce personnage, nous allons commencer l'histoire. Et oui, ceci n'était qu'une intro, comme dans les films et vous allez voir qu'a force... Oui bon, ainsi commence la vie de...

**Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement**

« Jillian ! Jillian reviens ici immédiatement !

-Tu peux toujours rêver Peter ! Tu ne me rattraperas jamais ! Je suis aussi rapide que le vent souviens toi ! »

C'était une journée comme les autres, l'automne commençait à tirer sa révérence et le froid s'installait avec son habitude plutôt dérangeante : sans perdre de temps. Mais cela n'empêchait en aucun point Jillian et son meilleur ami Peter à se battre pour une raison qu'eux seuls pouvaient déterminer et juger valable, c'est-à-dire tout et n'importe quoi. Peter était pour Jillian son tout premier ami, qui est devenu un frère par le temps. Bien qu'ils aient tous deux 24 ans, ils agissaient parfois dans la nostalgie et affichaient un âge mental digne d'un enfant perdant ses premières dents. **(**_Je vous laisse imaginer le genre de résultat que cela peut donner. Ah oui ! Petite précision, j'interviendrais de temps en temps de cette manière. Ne râlez pas ça ne sert à rien ! … D'une part parce que je ne vous entend pas, d'une autre car ces petites parenthèses peuvent être très utiles pour VOUS!_**)** Ceci pour dire que Jillian ne manquait pas de joie de vivre, et ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas. Elle venait de finir ses études, était plongée dans la recherche d'un premier job et accordait son temps à ses passions en guise de récompense pour les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pendant trois longues années. Très douées en analyse du comportement humain, elle regardait et observait les personnes qui l'entourent comme elle pouvait lire un livre pour ado. Ses études avaient donc été basées sur cette capacité qu'elle possédait depuis longtemps. Peter l'encourageait à entrer dans le secteur judiciaire, devenir profiler, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de son avenir. Jillian avait cette particularité d'être très différentes de la plupart des personnes de son âge par les raisons de ses choix, par ses points de vue, et ce sans doute à cause de son imagination qui dépassait ce que toute personne pouvait visualiser en terme de grandeur. Toujours plongée dans des univers différents par de nombreux moyens, elle s'était créer des mondes plus étranges les uns que les autres. **(**_Par étranges je n'entends pas que farfelus, j'entends aussi différents, dans une époque passée, ou future, ou même dans le monde actuel mais comportant des éléments, des événements bien différents. Vous voyez, elles sont utiles mes parenthèses ! Mais pour l'heure, revenons a notre personnage._**)** Jillian était donc ce qu'on pouvait appeler une Encyclopédie de pensées.

« Plus rapide que le vent ? C'est pas ce que tu disais lors du marathon de l'Université où tu es arrivée dans les derniers !

- Parce que ce jour là, il n'y avait pas de vent.

- C'est juste … Mais comment tu fais pour... Jillian arrête de courir !

- Pas tant que tu voudras ma peau pour la partie de FPS !

- Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te servir de ton scanner à comportement pour me battre ! La prochaine fois on se met chacun par terre, de chaque côté du canapé sans qu'on puisse se voir l'un l'autre ! »

Vous l'aurez compris, Jillian n'éprouvait aucune gêne à se servir de son « don » même dans les scènes quotidiennes les plus banales et anodines. Peter avait appris à vivre avec cette manie qu'elle avait développé, bien que parfois il trouve ses actes comme des atteintes à la vie privée. Comment Jillian avait-elle acquit cette facilité extrême à déchiffrer quelqu'un en quelques regards seulement ? **(**_Bah je vais vous le dire … Mais plus tard, parce que là vous vous dites : elle nous a dit qu'on détesterait ce personnage si on le connaissait et elle nous raconte juste sa vie. Et bah oui mais ça vie est importante pour comprendre pourquoi_**)**

Depuis qu'elle était petite, Jillian était discriminée de ses camarades, sauf Peter bien-sur, car elle jouait avec des personnages qui ne pouvaient exister chez les enfants de son âge à l'époque. Alors que les autres enfants jouaient aux princes sauvant des princesses, aux cow-boy se battant les terres contre les indiens, au gendarme courant âpres les voleurs, les jeux usuels des enfants, Jillian jouait à la scientifique qui, ayant fait la rencontre d'une vie extraterrestre, devait aller dans un monde parallèle où les chiens était des chats, où les voitures servaient à marcher et où l'école était faite pour apprendre la vie des enfants aux professeurs. Un monde contraire à celui dans lequel elle vivait, où tous ses désirs étaient réels, où la vie avait son sens, où l'on ne se posait pas de questions inutiles. Un monde parfait, juste parfait. Les autres ne comprenaient donc pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière, pourquoi vouloir vivre dans un monde imaginaire alors que l'on vit déjà dans un monde réel ? Parce que le monde réel est loin d'être parfait **(**_Forcément, ça parait logique_**)**. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Jillian détestait c'était l'imperfection de l'Homme. Bien que les humains pouvaient montrer un bon sens, elle trouvait celui-ci trop rare. Son monde était donc parfait, avec des humains parfaits, des situations parfaites, où elle contrôlait tout. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une divinité dans ce monde, elle ne jouait pas avec ce contrôle. Bien que ce monde lui appartenait, qu'elle décidait de tout, elle se fondait dans la masse et s'intégrait au décors, à la vie de ses créations **(**_Vous aurez put constater que je décris ce monde comme s'il existait, et c'était le cas pour elle, rien d'autre autour n'était d'ailleurs que de ce monde_**)**. Personne ne pouvait la déranger, la rendre de nouveau lucide quand la récréation était finie, personne sauf Peter.

Encore aujourd'hui elle gardait la présence des ces absences profondes et parfois plus longue que Peter n'aimait. Habitant ensemble, ils avaient prit leurs habitudes rapidement et leur mode de vie se comparait à un mécanisme dont les engrenages étaient bien imbriqués et bien huilés. Mais comme dans toute mécaniques il y avait parfois des moment de déraillement qui déclenchait chez Peter des sentiments divers et souvent contradictoire envers sa sœur de cœur. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'ignorance qu'apportait parfois Jillian envers Peter fit briser le mécanisme. Ce fut l'absence de trop.

« Jillian … Jillian écoute moi … Je sais que tu m'entends mais là il faut que tu m'écoute. »

La voix de Peter laissait paraître une fatigue et tristesse, celle d'un homme à bout de nerf, son soupire d'en dit que plus sur son état.

« Jillian … Je comprends que tu es spéciale … Que tu ne le fais pas exprès … Je t'ai toujours compris, toujours soutenu … Mais ces absences sont … Comment te faire comprendre ? Elle sont de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus profondes. Il y a des moments où j'ai peur de rentrer et de te retrouver là, le regard vide, transformée en légume. J'ai peur pour toi Jilly, t'es ma sœur … Je sais que tu fais des efforts pour l'appartement, tu es impliquée dans la gestion des comptes, le ménage, les courses, les factures. Mais je me sens de plus en plus seul. Ça fait maintenant trois jours que l'on à pas joué ensemble, que l'on a pas regardé un film ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas te laisser mais … Jilly je t'en prie regarde moi ... ».

A la non réactivité de son alter-ego, Peter se mit à trembler, ses yeux devinrent humides et ses poings se fermèrent. Il eu du mal à faire venir la suite de ce qui était pour lui un sombre monologue. Il attrapa son sac à dos et son sac de sport, versa une larme et prit une grande inspiration avant de finir.

« Je pars Jilly … Pas pour longtemps, du moins je l'espère. Les courses sont faites, t'auras pas à t'occuper de ça pour l'instant … Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, que tu auras pris des décisions face à ça … Appelle moi. Je serais le plus soulagé des hommes. Au revoir … Jillian. »

Après lui avoir fait une bise éclair, Peter parti sans bruit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'appartement devint comme vide, Jillian été seule, face à l'écran de télévision qui projetait les image d'un jeu de type FPS, violent, rapide, sans histoire.

Mais dans l'esprit de Jillian, cela ne se déroulait pas de cette manière. Alors que le froid et le vide se faisait sentir autour d'elle **(**_C'est vrai qu'après plusieurs heures sans bouger, sans Peter, l'appartement s'est vite refroidi, essayez chez vous vous verrez. Tiens ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de commentaire. 'Faut réagir là ! Et le besoin d'explication alors ?! Vous aviez comprit qu'il était parti depuis longtemps ? Ha haaa, ça vous avait manqué hein ? … Non ? … Non mais … Mais c'était pour rire hein … Bon, reprenons._**)** dans son esprit, dans son corps, il en était tout autrement. Sa vision n'envoyait pas à son cerveau les images de l'écran de télévision, elle était comme à l'intérieur. L'esprit de Jillian était DANS le jeu, bien qu'elle soit plantée là, sur le sol, elle vivait la chose, elle courait, se cachait, combattait. Les personnages étaient vivants, autant qu'elle.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine on a un 6-3 sur la gauche ! Il faut partir, on ne pourra pas tenir si l'on n'est que 5 !

- Soldat Redfield, nous avons reçu des ordres il est de notre devoir de les respecter !

- Mais un 6-3 Capitaine ! Cinq fusils mitrailleur et quelques grenades ne feront jamais le poids contre un tank et un obusier ! Si on veut pouvoir passer de l'autre côté il faut les contourner et tenter une attaque par l'Ouest !

- Très bien, vous et Parker vous passerez par leur gauche ! McOwell, Slante et moi on passera par la droite ! Restez vigilants et gardez l'œil sur l'ennemi et les signaux ! »

Jillian se mit donc à courir avec son frère d'arme, Johnny Parker, prenant des rues déjà détruites par les bombardements, respirant rapidement, l'adrénaline l'aidant à aller plus vite, provenant d'un mélange de peur et de détermination. **(**_Ah oui, au cas ou il y ait des esprit plutôt lents, là on est dans l'esprit de Jillian, dans un autre monde, dans le jeu quoi, et ne faites aucun commentaire sur l'aspect bien américain des noms ... Je sais_**)** C'est alors qu'elle arriva vers une zone entièrement détruite et qui n'offrait aucune couverture assez importante pour passer inaperçus. Elle dut donc se résoudre au pire, ils devaient soit attaquer, soit faire demi tour ce qui mettrait le reste de son équipe en danger. Elle observa longuement les gravats et se tourna vers son acolyte qui la regardait avec effroi et confiance à la fois. John Parker était ce qu'on pouvait définir comme le plus loyal des amis, il disait toujours ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, conseillait, soutenait toujours. Bref, l'ami rêvé. Jillian comprit dans son regard qu'il doutait de la réussite du coup qu'elle avait en tête de faire. Il la connaissait bien et savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais mettre en danger qui que ce soit, y comprit lui. Il savait qu'elle planifiait d'y aller seule, un suicide à ses yeux. Mais la détermination de Jillian la poussa à charger son arme et préparer son attaque, elle avait repéré le terrain, elle y avait réfléchit, elle était prête.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Tu vas te faire tuer Jillian, regarde les choses en face ... Et je ne le permettrai pas. Soit tu restes ici en attendant un quelconque signal, soit je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Non John ... C'est moi qui ai forcé le Capitaine à effectuer cette opération, donc je dois prouver que je n'avais pas tors.

- Prouver que tu n'avais pas tors ? Mais enfin Jillian ce n'est pas une question d'honneur ! C'est une question de survie ! Écoute moi bien, tu n'y vas pas seule est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

À ces mots, John chargea également son arme et souffla longuement pour calmer son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Jillian souffla elle aussi, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses mains tremblaient, l'adrénaline peut être, elle seule pouvait le savoir. Elle regarda John et hocha la tête avant de se s'élancer dans les gravats tel un renard frappant dans la neige pour attraper sa proie en hiver, mais ici c'était elle la proie. Elle commença à tirer lorsqu'elle senti que John l'appuyait et la couvrait, le canon de 120mm s'orienta doucement vers elle, dans un son de cliquetis bien spécifique. C'est alors qu'elle senti un souffle la décoiffer et une explosion derrière elle. Le tank l'avait manqué, de peu certes mais elle était encore en vie. John sauta alors et l'agrippa pour l'emmener à l'abri de ses attaques. « Tirons nous d'ici ! » hurla-t-il avant qu'un autre missile vienne heurter et exploser le mur derrière eux, les projetant sur les gravats, canardés par les balles et visés par l'obusier. La confusion se faisait sentir dans l'esprit de Jillian. Aurait-elle eu tors ? Une chose est sûre, ils étaient en grand danger. Elle se demanda un instant s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de passer derrière le mur de briques, quitte à s'épuiser un peu en grimpant les ruines, ils auraient été derrière un écran de protection et les ennemis ne les auraient peut être pas remarqué. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait à présent. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce gouffre mortel. Jillian réfléchit alors à un stratagème, n'importe lequel, tant qu'il marcherait. Elle regarda longuement autour d'elle et aperçu une sorte de brèche entre les éclats de briques et un camion touché, en feu. Ça ne pouvait être que leur seule échappatoire. Elle expliqua son plan à John qui l'écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait, la voix de la jeune brune cachée par le bruit des tires et des explosions. Elle avait prévu de passer par cette brèche après avoir lancer une grenade fumigène qui les couvrirait.

"Il va falloir faire vite ! hurla-t-elle.

- Jillian ! J'ai pas tout compris mais ok ! On fonce ! Je te couvre si besoin ! Mais fait gaffe il y..."

La suite fut inaudible, un obus atterri non loin d'eux, les forçant à se mettre en boule un instant avant de reprendre le combat. Ils se relevèrent et Jillian fonça comme une flèche vers la brèche qu'elle avait remarqué, concentrée sur cette objectif qui était devenu le seul qu'elle avait en tête. Ce désir profond de réussir au plus vite la rendit aveugle quant à la disparition de acolyte. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce que lui avait John avant que le bruit de l'explosion de prenne le dessus sur ses mots, à la sortie de la brèche se trouvait toute une flopée d'ennemis qui surveillaient la zone, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Elle regarda alors un moment leurs emplacements, combien ils étaient, leurs mouvements puis se retourna.

« John écoute moi bi... J... John ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de la disparition de son ami. Elle perdit alors de son sang froid et se mit à paniquer. Elle commença alors à le chercher en faisant demi-tour, oubliant sa mission, elle regarda le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté en évitant les tires, les gravas, le tank, les ennemis, etc … Rien, pas de traces quelconques de John Parker. Elle ne sut quoi faire, continuer sa mission, ou partir dans le danger à la recherche de son partenaire ? Jillian était bouleversée, il risquait la mort et elle aussi si elle tentait de repasser devant ce tank affreux. Elle décida donc à contre cœur d'accomplir sa mission le plus vite possible, quitte à repartir seule par la suite chercher John qui devait, avec certitude, en très mauvaise posture. Elle imagina le pire, les tortures, les coups, les coupures, la mort. Mais elle serra les poings et retourna à la sortie de la brèche, analysa de nouveau le comportement de ses ennemis qu'elle haïssait d'autant plus à présent. Quand elle sentit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient concentré sur sa zone, elle s'élança sans faire de bruit derrière un tas de débris qu'elle avait remarqué juste avant. Elle répéta alors son opération d'étude et chercha un nouvel abri. Peu à peu elle contourna les ennemis, souvent elle eut envie de tirer dans le tas **(**_Ça en aurait fait un bon paquet en moins vous allez me dire. Mais vous vous voyez vous, seul, tirer dans un tas gros de 15 ou 20 personnes armées jusqu'aux dents et avec pour seul refuge un reste d'épicerie ? Je ne crois pas non. Au fait, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas parlé … Bonjour ! Allez hop ça c'est fait_**)**, mais elle se contenta de suivre le chemin qu'elle se projetait comme une carte sur le sol, voyant les zones de danger et les zones où elle pouvait se planquer. Elle réussi donc à passer sans réveiller la vigilance des soldats et essaya de retourner rapidement auprès de son Capitaine et de ses deux autres camarades.

Elle espérait de tout son être de les voir tous en vie et entiers, avançait avec son habituelle conviction et heurta un objet qui arriva sur sa droite. Ce n'était pas dur, plutôt mou même, et surtout, ce qui la fit passer de la joie à l'effroi plusieurs fois en quelques secondes seulement, ça poussa une plainte. Elle se tourna alors rapidement vers cet obstacle en le visant de son canon de M1 Garand, figée, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration rapide. Elle senti l'adrénaline brouiller sa vue légèrement, accélérer le sang dans ses veines. Un main approcha alors, accompagnée d'une voix qui lui paraissait familière qui lui disait de se calmer, de baisser son arme, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reconnut le Capitaine qu'elle daigna baisser son fusil, rassurée au plus haut point, elle versa une ou deux larmes sous le relâchement de la pression, soufflant doucement. Les deux autres soldats étaient là eux aussi, en pleine forme.

« Hey Jillian, ça va, tu ne crains plus rien maintenant. Viens il faut qu'on se mette au calme pour discuter de notre stratégie d'attaque. Des renforts ne devraient pas tarder.

- Vous avez fait du très bon boulot soldat Redfield, félicita le Capitaine. »

Jillian se releva avec un peu de difficulté mais avec l'aide de Leonard McOwell, son Écossais préféré. Elle lui disait souvent, mais de le voir en vie comme ça renforçait cet opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Elle s'épousseta rapidement, garda son fusil dans sa main droite et avança derrière ses amis, regardant de temps à autre par dessus son épaule avec inquiétude, d'espoir de voir John apparaître dans la fumée des combats. Alors qu'elle avançait, tout commença à ralentir, les voix devenaient sourdes et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Puis tout s'est arrêté, la partie était finie.

Jillian regarda son tableau de score, déçue de n'avoir tiré aucune balle, mais elle se dit que si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à une réplique sévere de ses ennemis. Elle se félicita alors de ses bonnes décisions, même si la disparition de Parker ajoutait à sa réussite un goût amer. Elle se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau en s'étirant longuement, et en poussant des plaintes de douleurs.

« Ah, tu m'aurais vu ! C'était pas une mission facile celle-là, mais je m'en fous j'ai réussi ! Ha ha ! Tu verras quand tu vas y jouer, il y a des moments tu sais pas trop quoi faire. Mais si tu veux je te donne un conseil, il y a une sorte de brèche entre des gravats et une ruine de boucherie, il faut passer par là si tu ne veux pas que les allemands te voient, mais il faut faire gaffe ils bougent assez souvent et leur champs de vision arrête pas de changer de place. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Buvant son verre d'eau, Jillian ce dit alors que Peter devait prendre sa douche habituelle, après le repas. **(**_C'est bon ? Vous avez comprit ? On est de retour dans le monde réel. Mais je pense que ça va aller, ça va être clair maintenant, de toutes façons je suis bien obligée de faire simple avec vous … Euh … Pourquoi vous pointez un couteau vers moi ?_**)** Fière d'elle, elle se remit alors devant sa télévision, en boule, par terre comme à son habitude. Elle reprit sa manette et réfléchit à continuer sa campagne, elle voulait sauver Johnny Parker, le retrouver et le sortir du pétrin. Mais elle ne savait pas si ça serrait vraiment ça la prochaine mission qu'on lui attribuerait, peut être allait on lui donner une mission banale, trop simple ou sans intérêt faramineux. Elle quitta l'écran de contrôle, le menu, et éteignit sa console. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à présent, regarda autour d'elle s'ennuya un instant. Peter était long, très long, trop long. Elle se leva alors et alla vers la salle de bain, écouta un instant mais n'entendit rien. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda où était Peter s'il n'était pas à l'intérieur, elle se repassa en tête toutes les habitudes de celui-ci et se dit qu'il était sans doute parti faire un tour pour se calmer comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message de son collègue de travail qu'il trouvait plus stupide que n'importe quel humain, être vivant ne pouvait l'être. Il avait l'habitude de dire que ce collègue avait le Q.I. qui était plus bas que la mesure du zéro absolu lui-même. Ça devait être ça, il reviendrait plus tard, peut-être dormirait elle déjà, ces retours étaient assez aléatoires. Jillian resta alors un moment assise, regardant dans le vide, réfléchissant que faire maintenant ? Elle sentit son ventre gronder fortement, elle avait faim. Elle le regarda, « Et bah vas y, plains toi encore plus fort, les voisins ont pas comprit » laça-t-elle avant de se lever. Faire à manger, elle avait horreur de ça. Oh comme elle espérait qu'un chef, un beau et séduisant chef, vienne lui préparer un repas digne d'un hôtel cinq étoile ici, dans sa cuisine. Elle baverait autant pour la nourriture que pour l'homme en question. Elle donnerait cher pour un moment pareil. Avançant dans le froid, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle râla qu'on la dérange dans un moment pareil, elle fit marche arrière et alla ouvrir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle senti son cœur s'arrêter, elle resta figée, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle comprit que la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle lui parlait, lui lançait tout un tas d'information, mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle n'était même pas sure d'entendre ce que l'homme **(**_Oui, c'est un homme ! C'était assez facile à deviner quand même … Hé ! Posez moi ce couteau !_**)** pouvait bien lui dire. Elle secoua alors la tête et s'excusa de sa confusion.

« Je … Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, comme je vous disait je suis tombé en panne juste devant l'immeuble et comme il est tard aucune fenêtre n'est éclairée sauf celles de votre appartement, alors je me suis dit que peut être vous pourriez m'héberger un instant le tant que la dépanneuse vienne, et je pense qu'elle ne viendra que demain. Si vous connaissez un hôtel pas loin ça serait cool, je ne voudrait pas m'imposer et salir votre intérieur, répéta l'homme.

- Non non … En... Entrez. Ne vous occupez pas du sol il... Il est très facile à nettoyer, répondit Jillian en bégayant légèrement »

L'homme entra donc et avança dans le hall, sous le regard déconcerté de Jillian. Elle referma la porte sans la regarder et rejoignit son invité. Elle resta muette, sous le choque, ça ne pouvait être réel, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle, Jillian Redfield accueillait et se retrouvait face à lui, Jensen Ackles en personne. Son acteur favoris **(**_Parmi tant d'autres bien-sûr, Jillian était un « fangirl », pas comme les hystériques qu'on peut voir à la TV. Celles-là ont vraiment un grain ! Non non, elle est genre « OMG ! Regarde ! Oh il est trop mignon ! » les trucs basiques quoi. Elle en est pas au point de les suivre partout comme une psychopathe, flippante et complètement dérangée. Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Je vais pas faire un personnage qui est digne d'aller dans un asile ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?_**)** était dans son appartement, juste devant elle. Elle était au paradis, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit monstrueux ne vienne perturber ce moment magique. L'homme se retourna, comme effrayé, mais surtout surprit de l'ampleur du son qu'il venait d'entendre. « Vous avez faim ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui était devenue rouge de honte, faisant une moue de lassitude et plaquant sa main, dans un bruit de claque, sur son visage. Elle lui répondit que oui et qu'elle allait se préparer à manger quand il avait frappé à sa porte.

« Ah bah, tenez laissez moi faire. Ça me permettra de vous remercier déjà pour votre hospitalité, annonça l'acteur.

- Quoi ? Non non ! C'est hors de question, vous êtes mon invité je ne vais pas vous faire faire la cuisine en plus, rétorqua Jillian.

- Et si j'insiste et que je vous dis que je suis un vrai cordon bleu en plus ?

- Un vrai cordon bleu ? Répéta la brune.

- Oui, sourit Jensen.

- D'accord ! S'exclama Jillian, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un cuisinier. »

Un cuisinier ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas … Jillian le regarda longuement, lui indiqua la direction de la cuisine et l'observa. Il y a cinq minutes elle était en train de rêver à un bon plat cuisiné par un bel homme dans sa cuisine, et voilà que Jensen Ackles était devant le plan de travail pour lui faire à manger en guise de remerciement. Jillian n'en revenait pas. Son rêve se réalisait sous ses yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien dans son appartement et non dans un rêve. L'homme se retourna et la regarda avec effroi, Jillian recula et bégaya.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jillian

- V... Votre bras. Vous vous êtes blessé ? »

Jillian regarda son bras, il était sévèrement abîmé et la blessure ressemblait curieusement au résultat qu'aurait pu créer un un éclat d'explosion. Le même genre d'éclat qu'elle avait pu voir lorsqu'elle était projetée dans son jeu. Jillian devint vide, trop concentrée dans ses questions pour pouvoir montrer ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de sentiment. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi avait elle cette blessure ? Jillian commença à trembler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas seulement le don d'analyser le comportement des gens, mais que son esprit, dans ses absences, créait ce qu'elle voyait dans son imaginaire lorsqu'elle était trop concentrée dessus. Elle comprit qu'à un moment ou à un autre dans la partie, elle était si concentrée que son esprit la projeta littéralement dans le monde qu'elle voyait. Jillian comprit qu'elle pouvait matérialiser tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle se concentrait suffisamment fort. Elle comprit que l'acteur qu'elle avait en face d'elle, qui avait peur de la gravité de sa blessure, était une création de son esprit. Une création de chaire et d'os, bien vivante. Mais elle n'était pas sure du fait que son esprit avait créé ce corps. Peut être que son esprit avait engendré les événements qui avaient fait que l'acteur était tombé en panne juste devant chez elle au moment où elle avait le plus faim. Son esprit serait-il capable de manipuler les circonstances réalisables qui montrent des probabilités infimes, mais qui pour elle, seraient infinies. Tant de questions qu'elle se posa en si peu de temps. Sous la pression, Jillian s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Jillian comprit qu'elle était dans un rêve, elle le sentait. Ça n'était pas comme dans le jeu, là elle pouvait discerner la différence en le toucher du réel et celui du rêve. Ici, tout avait l'impression d'être trop léger. Les choses qui passaient entre ses doigts semblaient faites d'air et de velours. Une sensation désagréable selon elle car elle ne pouvait pas manipuler les choses comme elle le voulait. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se redressant doucement, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, l'endroit qui l'encerclait ressemblait à une de ces chambres modèle dans les films typiquement américain. Grande, avec un lit immense, un ventilateur au plafond qui tournait lentement dans un bruit de tourbillon et le sol recouvert de moquette épaisse et moelleuse. Elle se leva lentement et observa plus rigoureusement le décors dans lequel elle se trouvait et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une des chambres de son enfance, celle de ses dix ans plus précisément, lorsqu'elle se trouvais dans l'école prestigieuse de Lemington. Une école réputée pour n'accepter que vingt élèves par niveau d'étude, sélectionnés parmi les meilleurs sur tout le continent. Elle ne se rappelle pas exactement comment elle avait fait pour arriver là, pour avoir été choisie, mais ça avait été le cas. Elle avait suivit des cours très complets et très poussé jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. Elle s'y plaisait dans cette école, mais elle était loin de Peter, pas géographiquement, mais le genre de personne qui fréquentait son école était loin d'être très amical envers les autres classes sociales. Malgré ça elle avait gardé contact avec son ami, ce qui lui permettait de s'accrocher dans les moments les plus difficiles. Mais les cours qu'elle suivait lui plaisait tellement. Pourquoi rêvait elle de cet endroit ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Cette époque de sa vie avait été plutôt pas mal, agréable même.

Elle avança donc et ouvrit la porte, mais cette porte ne donna pas sur un couloir. Jillian se retrouva devant un miroir, bien étrange puisqu'elle se vit à l'age de dix ans. Et était confrontée à son double du passé, celui qui était en train de vivre la chose. Le déroulement face au déroulé. Un expérience qui la laissa sans voix. Mais pas son reflet. Il semblait répéter la même phrase, sans cesse, mais Jillian n'entendait pas, elle ne percevait que le tourbillon du ventilateur, elle se forca donc à comprendre.

« … C'est vrai, après tout c'est ce que nous avons voulu n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce que nous avons voulu ? Mais quoi donc ?

- Cet endroit Jillian. Nous en rêvions si fort que nous avons fini par y être acceptées. Ce sont les cours que nous voulions, le résultat que nous voulions, mais nous n'avions pas pensé à cette petite solitude que l'on a ressenti chaque soir. Cependant nous avions l'école, l'éducation dont nous rêvions si fort.

- Tu … Tu veux dire que... »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, poser sa question, le décors changea brusquement, le reflet disparu dans un brouillard épais. Elle tourna en rond un instant, cherchant où était passé son double, mais un nouveau paysage se forma autour d'elle. **(**_Wow, je sais pas vous mais moi ça me donne la lourde tout ça. Vous savez comme quand au cinéma la caméra tourne rapidement autour de l'acteur avec un arrière plan flou et rapide. Vous voyez ? Bah voilà, là c'est un peu comme ça, aussi étourdissant et perturbant_**)**

Quel décor allait elle découvrir cette fois ? Encore un événement marquant, puissant de sa vie ? Elle redoutait de tomber face à son double qui aurait put être sa dernière forme si l'Université n'avait pas été là. Mais dommage pour elle, ce fut le cas. Elle trembla légèrement quand elle se vit, exactement comme le jour où elle se tenait devant le grand miroir de sa chambre avec une lame … Une toute petite lame qu'elle visualisait élancée avec une grande puissance, transperçant sa poitrine avec un grande vigueur. Jillian était terrorisée … Terrorisée par elle même, par la décision qu'elle avait envisagé de mettre en œuvre ce jour là. Son double la regardait, en même temps surpris, en même temps meurtri.  
>« - Que fais tu ici ? Daigna enfin demander l'image torturante.<br>- Je … Je te retourne la … La question … bégaya Jillian.  
>- Voyez vous ça, as tu peur Jillian ? ricana le passé. Peur que je le fasse ? Que tu disparaisse ? Hmmmm … Quelle tentation. Parce que je sais que tu es consciente que c'est possible. Tout ce que tu aurais vécu jusque là partirai en poussière en une fraction de seconde, menaça l'adolescente.<br>- N... Non. Si je suis là c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis vivante et je le resterai.  
>- Voyons Jillian, tu ne supportes plus de vivre dans ce monde, ton passé, ton présent te font souffrir, tu te réfugies dans les jeux vidéos où tu peux vivre ce que tu veux. Mais rien de tout ça n'est réel. Tu as du voir la petite et fragile Jillian dans sa pauvre école miteuse. Seule. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit. Que tu avais engendré tout cela par le désir, un pouvoir que toi seule possède. Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi es tu en face de moi ? Si tu souhaitais réellement mourir, pourquoi es tu ici, et vivante par dessus le marché ? »<br>Jillian serra les poings, la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était plus elle, n'était plus Jillian depuis longtemps. Déterminée, elle inspira un grand coup et se lança contre elle-même.  
>« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Je vais te le dire moi, pourquoi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir ! C'est toi et uniquement toi qui avait ça dans ta tête de piaffe ! Si je suis encore vivante c'est uniquement parce que je désirais vivre, je désirais rester avec ceux que j'aime, je désirais voir du pays, réaliser mes rêves ! Ce que j'ai fait par la suite ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me suis débarrassé de toi, voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Tu n'étais qu'un poids, un boulet qui m'empêchait d'avancer correctement. Un sac rempli de choses inutiles et puériles, voilà ce que tu étais. Et si tu veux tout savoir, me séparer de toi à jamais n'a pas été difficile. Aussi simple que de voler une sucette à un bébé. Absorbée par le noir qui t'entourait tu ne m'as pas remarquer ramper jusqu'à tes pieds pour ensuite sauter sur toi sans prévenir, faire ma vie comme je le sentais, dans la lumière et la chaleur. Tu es si faible que tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Essaie ce que tu veux, je serrai toujours là, ton double du futur te faisant face et te contrant. Et crois moi, quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai la victoire. Je vais me réveiller et avoir la victoire. »<br>Après ces mots, Jillian se senti extrêmement bien. Aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit, elle ne pensait plus. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durer, car même si son reflet avait contracté des fissures profondes, comme si le miroir sur lequel il aurait put être posé s'était brisé. « Écoute ton grand passé Jillian » furent les derniers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne tombe en mille morceau dans un bruit de cristal lâché sur le sol. « Écoute ton grand passé », que pouvait bien dire cette phrase ? Jillian, plongée dans un tourbillon puissant **(**_Oui, encore un. Ça fout vraiment la lourde bon sang_ '~' **)**, réfléchissait. Alors c'était vrai ? La jeune fille de dix ans avait exprimé un fait ? Un fait choquant et incontestable. Elle pouvait matérialiser et provoquer tout ce qu'elle désirer assez fort. Son école, la vie, Jensen … Jillian entendit une voix, une voix qui l'appelait, mais le choque était trop important, elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui l'appelait, malgré une silhouette qui se rapprochait d'elle. Méconnaissable, mais qui permettait de discerner un peu mieux la voix. Une voix d'homme. La pression en elle augmentait trop … Qui était cette silhouette ? Qu'allait elle lui apporter en plus de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre brutalement ? 


End file.
